


Earth's Tears

by lady_of_the_chromatic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_chromatic/pseuds/lady_of_the_chromatic
Summary: Created by an ogre who was a former member of the Twilight's Hammer for selfish reasons at first, Silveria is put through many challenges will finding a place for her and her flight to call home.





	Earth's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any errors or anything else let me know please.

The stars shined brightly as a large hooded figure rushed to a secluded cave. Mik’wum penetrated the cave with certainty as screeches echoed muffle off of the shaky barriers. “Shh, now little ones” declared one of the two headed that settled on the enormous shoulders of the ogre. With caution shifting his enormous arms that hid underneath what kept the origin of the vibration hidden. His actions caused the ringing sound to swell stronger. As he shifted to enter the conquered cavern, but he was met by swords held by three men. A gnome, a half-elf, and an orc. “Mik’wum?” a tone cried out. “Aye, We have come back with a miracle for the Highlord.” he replied. The patrolling group lowered their hand weapons, granting him entrance. “Do we take them?” one asked. “Yes.” the one who said his name. The patrolling group moved to let the elf and orc lead the way to the inner cave where the high-lord was. The elf snuck behind Mik’wum’s large form.   
Whispers started among those who attended them travel by. “Mik’wum.” “It’s Mik’wum, He’s come back alive.” “What is he covering.” But he didn’t bring in mind to for Mik’wum was certain they will have to choose soon. The silent group travel through the passages heading to the basic hub of the cave. “What you demand, we shouldn’t squander time?” asserted the empty statement of the Highlord, who was an aged human woman with pale skin and fading red hair. Her wrinkled face stared with no traces of emotion in them. “Lady Morgan, I have an tribute to offer to those who remains here to see.” Mik answered. Lady Morgan’s stern look never let her, but she returns. “Well Mik’wum, Have you return a black dragon scale or a feather of a phoenix?” Mik’wum stood towering with his muscled arms clutching what he was covering. “No, but we believe another thing was more further challenging  
“Yes, tell them. Show them.” Wum after being quiet. Highlord Morgan motion to allow the ogre to show what he was carrying. Mik’wum saunter to an unusual rock formation that resembled a cleared table. He leaned forward to place what was in his muscled arms on to the altar. Once it was on the altar he removed his cape to reveal what he had been carrying. When he moved his cape, the familiar screeching sounds once echoed against the walls resume, causing those present to look in awe. “Mik’wum. What did you do?” snared one of the higher ups. “We succeed produced two chromatic dragons. What they have in common is Deathwing’s former powers.”  
“With them, we will be effective in bring Azeroth’s end should Deathwing fail.” Wum spoke brokenly with his words but could get the point. Those there stood in absolute astonishment, More whispers developed from those that had gathered around the appointed chief and her captains. “Mik’wum, Are you saying you do what both the Destroyer and his eldest son couldn’t?” question one of the chief commandants. Mik nodded while Wum hissing. “Yess, we did.” “Lady Morgan what do you think about this?” a female commander asks. Looking fear striking at her followers. “We will deliberate this matter in secret. As for anybody else BACK TO WORK.” she reacts hoarsely shouting the ending the meeting, leading to rocks above to rattle from the ring of her voice.   
With that order those that had gathered around the ogre and the council returned back to their posts. Morgan spoke to Mik’wum, “You take them and find a spot to stay until we are done.” she ordered. Mik’wum nodded and obey. Wrapping the whelpings in his cape and carried them to an smaller cave off of the central hall. Once there he place the whelps on the floor. From this the whelps saw a chance to move around. One one them, with scales of red,black, green, and bronze with horns pointed to the sky. Tried to fly only to be stopped by Mik. “No don’t that yet.” He said, holding the whelp underneath it’s wings. The whelp hissed at him and back away. It eventually fell on the rugged leather of the cape. The other whelping, a silver-blue black scaled with curved horns closed to its face. Was sniffing around the outside of the fabric. But was frightened by the other whelp’s fall next to them.   
Five days later Lady Morgan called for an important meeting. Once everyone gathered around in the meeting hall. Once everyone was there and stood around the inner circle. Mumbles and whispers filled the cave. A high elf woman with blonde hair and tied in a ponytail. She lifted her stick and banged it against a nearby cage. The ringing brought silence around those present. The middle aged woman step aside to let Lady Morgan to take her place. Once she stood she spoke, “I’ve gathered you all here to tell you that the other lords and I have came to the conclusion. No the matter of Mik’wum and his creations. After his little presentation with them the lords and I have decided to let Mik’Wum leave the Twilight Hammer and in his own path. As for this gifts they will be destroyed. No one of the Twilight hammer would ever thought in disobeying an order for nearly two years. If he doesn’t gather his things and leave they all will be kill.” Morgan declared. From this revolation cries of disagreement ranged out. “Give them a chance.” one shouted. Morgan glared to the crowned “WHO SAID THAT!” she exclaimed. A tauren male came forth. “Bron, what are talking about. Lady Morgan has given her decree and you disobey her. Why?” one of the commander ordered. “As strong and fearful Lady Morgan is but she isn’t seeing what Mik’wum does. Give him a chance and see how the chromatic dragons and she what they may bring.” he stated. Many mumbled in agreement.   
“What are you proposing , Bron?” Morgan questioned. Looking at him, Bron express. “Allow those who believe that these whelps can be what he said, should he succeeds then those that supported will get their rewarded for the work they did.” Morgan listened then challenged him. “And should he break? What will happen to those with him?” “We shall fail with him.” he snorted. Lady Morgan stood pondering. “M’lady this outrageous. Have your orders be carried.” A Loreseeker protested. Morgan raised her hand to silence the orc. “Well then Bron, I will allow those with this, but should this fail , anybody from his group finds there way back, They will be executed.” she commanded, “Should anybody who believes in the ogre’s plot, pack your belongs and leave. I want them out before the next guard change.” Lady Morgan turned back to her tent hissing. “Dismissed.”  
After her order Mik’wum was in shocked as folk who used to ignore or undermine him and his plans. Picked up there things. This took pride to the fiend. When they were done the group left the cave and headed out. Once they were far from Lady Morgan’s group, Bron communicated to the ogre. “Mik’wum, mind if I suggest you something?” “Hurry it,” Wum spatted, “Bron. I am in your debt for when you stood up to Lady Morgan.” Mik respond. “What are we doing? Are we moving to Azeroth or are we starting our own paths?” Bron asked “We’ll be moving to Azeroth once the whelps are mature enough.” Mik answered. “Do you understand that no one has the knowledge how to raise two dragons, let alone with two chromatics?” Bron questioned. Mik bit then inside his cheek. “If I can offer some aid that maybe you should research how the dragons live and later come back to us. it will serve a purpose . We will work to disguise them the best we can, Mik’wum.” Bron proposed.  
Mik’wum nodded and moved to announced the people who joined what will be going on. “If we can have your mind. There will to halt heading to Azeroth for the moment. Bron has spoken to us and he delivered up a good reason that no one knows how to tend for the dragons. So we will studied the five flights for Azeroth to understand how we can tend for them. Until we turn back Bron will be in charge.” Mik addressed. After they grew closer to Hellfire Peninsula, the crowd watched as the one they accepted departed.

Three years Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any errors or anything else let me know please.


End file.
